La Corda d'oro: Stupid Cupid
by kaname25lover
Summary: Kaho hino finally gets Len Tsukimori to help her practice the violin, but after a crazy love fairy zaps Len with it's wand. Kaho now has to deal with a love sick Len. She can't get to attached the spell will fade soon. LenXKaho, lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A terrible love spell

**La Corda d'oro: Stupid Cupid**

**Hi this is my first La Corda d'oro fic, so please be nice, I'm so use to writing vampire knight stories but I decided to take a break. Oh and I usually write lemons so if you don't like lemons I'm sorry, but this fic will have a lemon. There are no lemons in this first chapter but there will be some in later chapters k:)**

***I don't own anything***

**Chapter 1: A terrible love spell**

"Oh no I'm late!" Kaho checked her watch as she jogged through the park. It was after the school's annual musical competition that she summand the gall to finally ask Tsukimori Len for his help, and now she was going to be late.

**Flashback**

"Tsukimori-kun" Kaho walked up to Len, she looked incredibly nervous, "what is it Hino" as if he didn't already know the girl as been begging him to teach her how to get better with her violin, for quit some time, she always got nervous like this every time she asked, _am I really that scary _Len thought to himself. "umm I was hoping maybe, if you have the time..." "Friday at 5:00pm in the park right near the big oak tree, and don't be late" Len told Kaho while leaving. "what so you mean your going to help me" Kaho followed him to get an answer. "Yes now if you don't mind I need to practice" Len finished and closed the door between them so there was no further discussion. "were did that come from I wonder, he's refused every other time. Maybe I annoyed him" Kaho told herself, but ether way she was finally going to get the help she wanted.

**End of flashback**

_He might not want to help me now, theres no doubt in my mind Tsukimori-kun would not tolerate tardiness _Kaho thought to herself. Kaho looked around to try and find Tsukimori, but he was nowhere in sight, _I could have sworn this is were he asked to meet. _Kaho looked to her right, and her face turned as bright as a scarlet rose, there before her were two lovers entwined in each others arms. The blond haired boy's hand roomed around the womans body, he kissed her senseless like he was oblivious to the world around him. Kaho quickly looked away to her left and there was another couple in love, they were sitting on a bench making out and holding one another in a sensual way. "what?!" Kaho said to herself as she looked around to see a bunch of couples around her, every one of them were to busy kissing one another to notice Kaho's loud comment.

"Hino-san?" Kaho turned and found an irritated Tsukimori. "Tsukimori-kun, gomen?!" Kaho bowed inside she was waiting to be scalded for being late but there was nothing. She lifted her head to find that Tsukimori wasn't even looking at her. He was blushing in irritation as he frowned at all the loving couples _couldn't they do this somewhere privet, some people have no dignity_, Len thought to himself. He sighed and walked over to the park bench, Len set his case down and gently pulled out his violin. Kaho stared for a minute then realized it was time to practice, she quickly ran to Tsukimori's side but was stopped when a red flash zoomed passed her head. There it was a fairy like creature almost identical to lily, but glowed in a bright red light, smiling at Kaho.

"waaa here you are I've been looking for you everywhere, Hino-chan!" the fairy flew around in a joyful mode. "who are you?" Kaho asked, she shook her head a little to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "It's me Lilly Kaho, I know I look different but I have been given a promotion higher up, I'm now a love fairy" He stood with pride as he announced to her his victory. Kaho tipped her head to the side and walked away. "But I already have a problem, I need your help Kaho-chan!" Lilly pulled on her arm to get her attention again. "what is that?" Lens voice made both Kaho and Lilly jump. "w..what!?" Kaho looked at Len he was staring right at Lilly. "that this there what is it?" Len looked bored but it was obvious he meant Lilly, "thats umm, its a toy" Kaho grabs Lilly in her hands and stuffs him in her pocket. "Kaho.... another..... fairy" Lilly tried to tell her but she wasn't listening.

"whatever lets get started" Len lifted up his violin, then ZAP. A red light was glowing around lens body, he froze in place for a long while then collapsed on the bench behind him rubbing his head "ow" he said. "Tsukimori-kun, are you alright" Kaho asked. She turned her head to the right when she heard giggling. There was another fairy, it's hair was bright pink and its body was glowing red, _now I know what Lilly wanted _Kaho thought. Lilly flies out of Kaho's pocket, his hands on his hips and he spoke "Kio-chan your breaking the rules Median orders you to put everyone back to normal and see her immediately!".

"No I don't want to, oh look he's awake" Kio giggled. A long set of arms wrapped around Kaho and someones face snuggled into her neck "Kaho-chan" Kaho could see from the corner of her eye, the blue hair, "chan?!" she blushed. "hehe more love, now for you, the fairy lifted his wand ready to zap Kaho when Lilly reached for the wand, and stopped him, "your coming with me Kio now!", "Nee you cant make me" the fairy took off into the sky. "waaa I'll get him Kaho you just wait there. Lilly followed him, and Kaho was left with Len still wrapped around her oblivious to what was happening. " Tsukimori-kun...?" Kaho turned around to look a Len. It happened so fast Kaho didn't know what hit her, Len leaned in and kissed her, he pulled her into his warm body and continued to kiss Kaho, she felt her body go weak and a scarlet blush covered her face, _what do I do now?_

**Hi I redid this fanfic to be longer, I didn't like what I had before for the first chapter, some of it is the same though. I don't know how good I will be updating but I'll do my best give me some encouragement and you'll have me working on it in no time:)**


	2. Chapter 2: No means yes

**Hi I'm glad I got more reviews then I thought, believe me you guys will love this story, I've been thinking of it for awhile. Ok I really hope no one minds lemons because this chapter will have one and I can get really wild with lemons so if you don't like them I wouldn't read this story. Oh and I'm sure you can already guess that Len will be a little OOC but just his love sickness I still want Len to act like himself K:) anyways on with the story Enjoy!**

**WARNING: LEMON ALERT, RATED M FOR MATURE.**

**(I don't own anything) **

**Chapter two: No means yes **

**Kaho's prov**

His lips were soft and silky, I could feel his warm breath as he sighed. Len hadn't let go of me since we left the park. When it started getting late I finally convinced him that we should go home. So here I am in a cab with Len breathing in my ear, he kept insisting that I call him by his first name. "L..Len-san?" he wrapped his arm around my hips and pulled me into a mouth watering kiss. "Mmm ah Len?!" my voice came out husky and hot, I couldn't control myself, I'm going to make Lilly pay for this. "ahem, thats 2000 _yen" the cab driver said. I looked to see that we were at Lens house, or mansion. "Umm I guess this is goodnight Len" I sounded almost sad whats wrong with me?_

_"goodnight?" he asked, he had a wicked smirk on him face that made me shiver. With one arm he scooped me out of the cab, with the other he grabbed both our violins. "That will be all tonight" he told the driver, and the cab I was hoping would take me home was gone. "Len-san its really late I should be getting home". "yes it is late, to late for you to go home alone, so you can stay with me tonight, no ones home today I could use the company" Len looked wickedly amused. "ah I don't think thats a good idea Len-san" I sounded panicked. "Len" he demanded, it was hard to address him with out formalities. "Len, I should go home" I tried to wager with him but it was useless. "Do you insist that I call you a cab, what if he's some weirdo?" Len held a glare, his golden eyes burned with desire,i would feel more safe with a cab driver right now. "come" Len walked, pulling me with him inside his home, no matter how much I protested. _

"wow" I still couldn't get over how amazing his home looked. "Up here Kaho" Len was halfway up the stairs. "waa I mean I should sleep on the couch" I put my hands on my burning cheeks, what was he suggesting. "Kaho" he breathed just loud enough for me to hear. He walked down the stairs smoothly, this could not be the Len I new, Len would never do this, he would never take off his shirt, and unbutton my blouse like he was doing now. I moaned as I felt his warm mouth trail down my throat. "ah" his cold hands swiped under my shirt and trailed up my bare back. "Len-san, I" he growled deep in his chest and lifted me onto the couch. "ne Len this isn't a good idea" my protest seemed unconvincing even to myself. He pulled down my skirt slowly, and unbuttoned his pants. I couldn't believe this was happening, why was I letting this happen? Lilly was going to pay for this.

"Kaho mmm" I arched my back to allow him more access to my body. "ne Len!" my breathing got louder, and heavier. "Ah!" I could feel myself move closer to him, he welcomed me and moved in "Len!?" I could feel the surge of emotions as he moved in and out of me, his ams caged me in as he pinned me to the couch. He moved faster and my body go existed, more pleasure started to consume me the heat of each other burned us. His long arms scooped me up and his tongue danced in my mouth, I couldn't help but enjoy the ride, I move faster and he growled again. His movements synchronizing with my own movements. I could feel the hot white flash as an exploding pleasure consumed me. He collapsed on top of me, my arms wrapped around his warm body. I loved this feeling, the satisfaction felt so right, but I know in the morning it will be wrong.

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated sorry:( I hope you will forgive me, I will do my best to update sooner I don't want to make everyone wait. Oh and I hope the lemon is ok, it's a little short for my taste but I will make longer ones in the future. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope, I wanna make the next lemon good:) **


End file.
